sevenkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalton Drumm
Dalton Drumm is the eldest son of Lord Hilmar Drumm of Castle Drumm. He is the Lord of Castle Drumm and Old Wyk. Named after Dalton Greyjoy, the Red Kraken, Dalton believes in recreating the Isles' greatness as much as his father, but is a "New Way" follower, unlike his namesake and his father. Appearance & Character Standing 6'4" tall, Dalton is built like a oak. He's broadly built after reaving and sailing a lot, and eats quite a bit of food. He has an intimidating gaze, which has a tendency to move those he speaks to. He has a sturdy, booming voice, which combined with his size makes him inspiring to the Ironborn. Dalton is a determined soul. He enjoys reaving, but respects the way that the laws of Westeros limits it. He shares his father's view that the Drumms must gain power through marriages, rather than battles, but believes that, apart from leisure, reaving is a thing of the past. He wields Red Rain, and is a good swordsman. He captains "Death's Dance", an Ironship. Unlike his father, Dalton does not hate all greenlanders, as he believes he has no reason to do so. He despises weakness, whether it be in spirit or in form, but he will not show it. He is calm, but cool, making decisions based on reason rather than emotion. History Dalton was born on Old Wyk, but was raised with the Sparrs of Great Wyk. He was taught how to fight by his nuncles, and has many times fought his brother and cousins in wrestling matches and practice-swordfights when he grew older. He is renowned among the Drumm fleet for his excellent seafaring skills, and has been said to be able to run on the oars outside the ship, as they sail. At the age of 5, Dalton was drowned by a priest of the Drowned God, and brought back to life. Since then, he has been drowned and brought back six times. This has reinforced his trust in the Drowned God, as he believes the Drowned God chose to bring Dalton back to life all those times. He trusts in the Drowned God to lead him on a path that will bring the Isles forward in the world. Dalton has been swimming in the cold waters outside of Old Wyk since he was only a whelp. He knows the rocks better than anyone else, and is an excellent fisher. He has also partaken in whale hunting in the past, and can throw a spear or harpoon over fifty yards and hit his mark. In the 5th month in the year 190 AC, Dalton married Asha Harlaw. They have numerous children, and Dalton's heir apparent is his eldest son, Sauron Drumm. In the year 197, after having wed his sister to Orys Estermont, the heir to Greenstone, Dalton and Clifford Flowers, the Bastard of Bulwer, begin their initial planning for their trip to the far east. Dalton secures support in the form of interesting knowledge from the Citadel, and Clifford and Dalton manage to acquire a knight sworn to Three Towers as a sailor who can assist them, after Marlo Bealish regrettably cannot join the trip, due to the impending threat of the Dajaaj pirate syndicate. Dalton promises Lord Marlo that he shall look for the Dajaaj syndicate in the east, if they are there. Category:House Drumm) [[Category:Characters from the Iron Islands) [[Category:()(Nobles/Commoners) [[Category:House Drumm Category:The Iron Islands Category:Characters from the Iron Islands Category:Nobles Category:House Drumm